Joke Battles Wikia
About Us The art of combat can be a very serious and violent topic, but that doesn't mean fighters always have to be serious! Welcome to Joke Battles Wiki. Where we analyze and discuss the most ridiculous of memes, OC's, and parodies in order to find the best of the worst! Rules of the Wiki * Please utilize proper swag to the dankest degree possible. * Trolling, spamming, threatening, personally attacking members, using hate speech/offensive slurs under any circumstance (racist, sexist, homophobic, xenophobic, disabled, religious, etc.) will NOT be tolerated. This page is meant to be innocent fun. Not to become the next 4chan or ED. * Making jokes/references about sex, drugs, and using profanity is allowed, but to a moderate degree. Being overly graphic or vulgar can result in a warning or even a ban. * Using sockpuppet accounts (especially to circumvent blocks) ain't cool and will result in an extended ban. * Strictly use source code editing, as this simplifies the work for other editors later on, since the page structures otherwise turn extremely messy. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. * Parodying established characters or celebrities (Superman, Naruto, Justin Bieber, etc.) is fine, but making profiles that personally mock/attack others or their OC's will not be tolerated. * Making a profile for a character that already has one is fine. Just put by (your username) by the title if that's the case. * Do not edit OC's that do not belong to you (without the author's consent). Even if they are inaccurate in accordance our "official" ranking system. Memes are fair game. * Do not make serious profiles of established characters. You can do so here * Do not make profiles of OC's you want to be taken seriously. You can do so here * Jokingly adding characters to the notable victory/loss category is okay. However if you want to seriously add a character, bold the name and add a link to the discussion thread to help others differentiate between joke and serious matches. * You can leave comments below if you want to argue about a character's power or point out things that seem wrong, but don't be rude, obnoxious or unreasonable. * If you wish to add very long posts, create a forum thread about the topic, rather than spam the character pages. Also, try to keep forum threads on point, and not veer off-topic. And as mentioned above, don't be rude, unreasonable, or overly argumentative. * Impersonating other users will not be tolerated. * Pornographic material will not be tolerated. * ANY form of death threats will not be tolerated. * Implying that you'll kill yourself, asking advice for how to, or encouraging others to commit suicide will result in an immediate, unwarned and possibly permanent ban. * Being sexually flirtatious will not be tolerated. * Playing mature games, flirting, or using sexual connotations with minors is strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate, unwarned, permanent ban and possibly a notification to the authorities. * Plagiarism will not be tolerated. (Especially not by Daddy Derek and Cool Cat.) * Derogatory comments on religious or political matters (both highly sensitive issues) will not be tolerated, as it almost always leads to massive hate-commenting and negativity. Doing so will result in a deletion of the post, and possibly a ban, depending on the severity. * Please avoid VS debating with deities featured in modern religions (even jokingly). It is both controversial and impractical to bring up the contents of religious scriptures. * Admins and other staff members are NOT allowed to lend access to their accounts to other people. This only leads to confusion and suspicion. It doesn’t matter if the staff member says that he trusts the other person, the other person has not been appointed. * Do not create serious profiles. They are not funny, insulting towards fans of humor, and do not fit into our meme system. * Do not link to or promote anything illegal within the Wiki. Linking to scams of any sorts is also strongly forbidden. * You are not allowed to discuss or mention of any kind of method or tools that can be used in any way to circumvent security of the wiki, spam the wiki or otherwise exploit the wiki. If you discover any such means or tools tell an Admin in a PM, do NOT ever post it publicly. * While using profiles from other wikis as references for statistics is generally not prohibited, if the reasoning for the statistics can not be explained if asked, or if the profiles are badly translated they might be deleted. * No shameless plugs (e.g. check out my cooler website collectioncard.github.io) Shameful plugs are fine! (e.g. "check at 68 tips to becoming successful at http://www.tailopez.website.) * AND MOST IMPORTANT is to have fun, respect others and try not to take things here too seriously... Discussion/Versus Thread Rules * Once again, trolling, spamming, threatening, hate speech, etc. is not allowed. * If you want to make a SERIOUS versus thread, no spite (putting a character you hate against one who'd clearly destroy them) or stomp (putting a character against one they have no chance of beating.) * It is strongly suggested to detail the scenario of the battle, by giving details such as a location, the method of victory (e.g. KO, death, 360 no-scope), whether the combatants have preparation time, are bloodlusted or in character and which version of the characters are used. Important Info * Despite the fact that we do take direct inspiration in regards to tiering, stats, etc. from the VS Battles Wiki, WE ARE NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AFFILIATED WITH THEM. Think of this wiki as a lighthearted parody of the VS Battles Wiki rather than an actual part of it. (Much like how Uncyclopedia isn't affiliated with Wikipedia.) * Due to the fact that we are a lot more lenient towards talk of sex, drugs, and vulgarity than the VS Battles Wiki (yet still have regulations), it is suggested that you at least be 13 years or older before browsing this sight. * This site is not a hive mind. People here share all sorts of differing opinions. If someone shows like or disdain towards something, that does not mean that this entire wiki shares those same feelings. * Here is our "official" tiering system, our speed scale, lifting strength scale, striking strength scale, destructive capability scale and durability scale. * Here is a template that you can copy and paste if you want to make profiles Category:Browse